Az új lány Konohában
by Maise-chan
Summary: A történet egy lányról szól, aki Konohába költözik. Megismerkedik Narutoékkal, akikkel nagyon jól kijön. De nem csak Narutoékkal ismerkedik meg, hanem az iskola rémeivel: az Akatsukival is.


Szereplők rövid jellemzése:

Tanárok:

Osztályfőnök, Nyelvtan, Irodalom és Történelem: Kakashi Hatake, aki folyton csak a perverz könyvét búja. Meleg és bejön neki Iruka.

Matek, Fizika: Orochimaru. Orochimaru biszex, imádja Michael Jacksont. Kedvenc diákja Kabuto, aki néha elmegy hozzá „játszadozni". Imádja az új diákokat szivatni.

Kémia és Biológia: Jiraiya. Borzalmasan perverz és imádja a pornót. Mindig meglesi a lányokat öltözés közben. És minden Biológia és Kémia órán a női test szépségeiről beszél. Sokszor ki is hív egy-két lányt a táblához, hogy rajtuk mutogasson.

Földrajz és Informatika: Asuma. Folyton van egy szál cigi a szájában, pedig az iskolában nem szabad dohányozni.

Rajz: Shizune, aki talán a legnormálisabb tanár mind közül.

Angol: Iruka. Ő férfi, de halálosan bele van zúgva Kakashiba. Ő is meleg. Volt egyszer, amikor fűszoknyában ment iskolába.

Tesi: Gai, aki folyton a fiatalság erejéről pofázik és van egy fia: Lee. Imádja Elvis Presley-t. Imád minden sportot.

Ének: Kurenai. Kurenai szerelmes Asumába és Auma is táplál iránta érzelmeket.

Akatsuki:

Kisame: Kiskorában véletlenül megette a haltápot, így ő is félig hal lett. Imádja az embereket ijeszdketni. Van egy bazinagy kardfélesége.

Hidan: Ő is szereti ijesztegetni az embereket. Van egy hatalmas kaszája és azzal rohangál. Mindenki egy pszihopata őrültnek tartja, de ha jobban megismerik, rájönnek, hogy valójában jó fej.

Itachi: A csapat agya. Ő tanul legjobban. Az átlaga négyes. Oda vannak érte a nők, amit ő ki is használ.

Pein: A vezér. Van egy csomó piercing-e, amitől kicsit ijesztőnek látszik, de ha jobban megismerik, akkor rájönnek, hogy jó fej is tud lenni. Kivéve, amikor nem.

Deidara: A csapat egyik művésze. Imád rajzolni és piromániás. Mindent szeret, amiben van tűz. Robbantgatni is szeret. Általában mindig van nála pár szál petárda, amit előszeretettel dobál Lee-re vagy Tobi-ra. Ő a csapat leghiperaktívabb tagja, Hidannal együtt.

Sasori: A csapat másik művésze. Ő is szeret rajzolni és szeret bábokat készíteni. Néha szokott bábszínhászba járni és ott segít a bábok elkészítésében.

Konan: A banda egyetlen női tagja. Úgy került be a csapatba, hogy Peinel nőtt fel és mivel ő a vezér, így engedték, hogy csatlakozzon.

Kakuzu: Elég ijesztő alak, de ő is tud jó fej lenni. Mindig maszkot hord a szája elött. Eddig még senki se látta az arcát. A szülei kiskorában meghalltak, így most nevelő szülei vannak.

Tobi: A csapat idiótája. Az agyi szintje egy 5 éves értelmiségi szintjén áll. Először Deidarát piszkálta mindig, de Deidara egyszer úgy megverte, hogy inkább Zetsuhoz megy mindig, akinek nincs ellenére.

Zetsu: Imádja a növényeket és szeret kertészkedni. Mindig ráveszi Tobit, hogy segítsen neki. Annyira imádja a növényeket, hogy 13 éves korában magára operáltatott egy cserepes virágot.

A többi, majd közben kiderül.

1. fejezet.

Az új házunk előtt álltam egy dobozzal a kezemben és épp azon mérgelődtem, hogy miért kellett elköltöznünk. Pont most, mikor a suliban végre már elfelejtették a tavalyi szecskaavatót, amiben nekem egy nagyon égő feladatot kellett csinálnom. Igen! Oda kellett állnom a karbantartó elé és lesmárolnom. A fószer elég hülyén nézett ki. Alig volt haja, hatalmas orra volt és a szeme keresztbe álltak. Azóta is ezzel szekáltak, de mára már majdnem mindenki elfelejtette. Végre normálisan sikerül elhelyezkednem, erre elköltözünk. Apa valószínűleg észrevette, hogy morcos vagyok, mert odajött nyugtatni.

- Nyugi Miya! Találsz majd barátokat itt is. Gyere! Megmutatom a szobádat - mondta Apa.

- Remélem - sóhajtottam – Hé, várj meg! - kiálltottam utánna, mert Ő közben már elindult. Hosszú ezüst hajam és égszinkék szemeim vannak. Egy fekete rövidnadrág és eg ujjatlan kék póló volt rajtam. A hajamat most copfba fogtam. Bementem Apa után a házba és követtem. Felmentünk a lépcsőn, majd megálltunk egy ajtónál, ahova betolt. A szoba álomszép volt. Nagyon tetszett. A szoba fala barack színű. A ágyam az erkéllyel szemben van elhelyezve. A szobában van még egy szekrénysor, egy íróasztal, egy fésülködőasztal és még saját fürdőszobám is van. Ami a legjobban tetszett, hogy az agyamnál van a falra festve egy éppen felkelő nap.

- Na, tetszik? - kérdezte Apa.

- Nagyon. És még saját fürdőszobám is van. Ez nagyon maszek - ugráltam az ágyon, Apa persze rögtön lelombozta a jókedvemet.

- Ha minden jól megy, holnap már mehetsz is iskolába - vigyorgott.

- Nagyszerű. Köszi, igazi ünnaprontó vagy!

- Pakolj ki, délután elmegyünk az új suliba és beríratlak! - vigyorgott még mindig.

- Most mit vigyorogsz? - kérdeztem kissé dühösen.

- Semmit, semmit. Na, de én most megyek, mert még sok dolgom van. Akkor pakolj ki és majd megyünk megnézni az új sulit!

- Oké!

Elkezdtem kipakolni és mindent a helyére tettem, majd kimentem az erkélyre. Az erkélyről az udvart lehetett látni ahol volt egy medence, egy szikláskert és egy kis tó.

- Waooo! De jó! Még medence is van! - örvendeztem. Mivel már délután volt és nemsokára megyünk a sulit megnézni, ezért gyorsan átöltöztem. Felvettem egy combközépig érő szoknyát és egy nyakbakötős sárga toppot. Amint végeztem, kopogtak az ajtómon.

- Igen? - kérdeztem.

- Én vagyok. Csak azt szeretném megkérdeztni, hogy mehetünk-e? - hallottam apa hangját kintről.

- Persze. Megyek.

Pár perc múlva már a suli felé mentünk.

- Apa! Miért gyalog jöttünk? - kérdeztem.

- Mert az iskola itt van pár házzal arrébb. Nézd! - mutatott az iskola felé és valóban nagyon közel volt.

- Legalább könnyen eltalálok az iskoláig - moslyogtam.

- Annak ellenére, hogy utálom az iskolát, most nagyon kíváncsi vagyok - gondoltam magamban. Beértünk az iskolába és egyenesen az igazgatói felé vettük az irányt. Apa bekopogott és amikor az Igazgatónő megadta az engedélyt a belépésre, bementünk.

- Jó napot! - köszöntem, majd Apa is köszönt.

- Jó napot! Tsunadenak hívnak, de bizonyára Miya Hisaka vagy, az új diák.

- Igen Igazgatónő.

- Akkor tessék. Ezek az új tankönyveid, az órarend, egy térkép az iskolához és adok egy névsort is az új osztályodhoz. Legalább egy szakkörre jelentkezned kell!

- Köszönöm! - köszöntem meg.

- Akkor mi megyünk is. Viszont látásra! - köszönt el Apa, majd én is elköszöntem és hazafelé vettük az irányt. Este alig bírtam elaludni. Már nagyon izgultam az új iskola miatt. Eszembe jutott, hogy elfelejtettem beállítani az ébresztőórát, ezért gyorsan beállítottam, majd visszafeküdtem az ágyba.

- Huh! Nem lett volna jó, ha már az első napon elkések - mondtam magamban. Egy fél órát még forgolódtam az ágyban, de végül sikerült elaludnom. Annyira izgultam, hogy reggel már 5 órakor fent voltam, mert nem bírtam aludni. A fürőszoba felé mentem, éppen amikor felbuktam egy könyvben, amit még tegnap este olvastam.

Miya drágám! Jól vagy? - jött át Anya a másik szobából.

- Persze, csak most buktam fel a könyvemben. Megyek, lezuhanyozok, ha már aludni nem tudok - mondtam és elindultam a fürdőszoba felé.

- Oké! - mondta Anya és visszament Apához a hálószobába. Miután lezuhanyoztam, lementem a konyhába és a szüleimnek is csináltam reggelit. Amikor megettem a reggelit, bepakoltam a táskámba, majd útnak is indultam az iskola felé. Igaz, hogy még elég korán volt, de nem bírtam aludni. Hamar oda is értem és egyből az osztályterem felé vettem az irányt, amit viszonylag hamar megtaláltam a térkép segítségével. Az osztályban csak pár gyerek volt még. Egy szőke hajú, kék szemű lány, egy barna hajú lány, egy barna hosszúhajú fiú, egy szőke hajú fiú, hülye rókavigyorral és egy bilifejű fiú. Minden szem rám szegezőtött. Épp bemutatkoztam volna amikor a szőke hajú lány elém ugrott.

- Üdv! Ino Yamanaka vagyok - köszönt a lány.

- Sziasztok! Engem Miyanak hívnak.

- Uzumaki Naruto - fogott kezet velem az egyik fiú.

- Tenten

- Lee vagyok – ennél a gyereknél majdnem elröhögtem magam.

- Neji - mutatkozott be mindenki.

- Gondolom te vagy az új lány. Igaz? - kérdezte Tenten.

- Aha. Mondjátok, hol van még üres hely!? - kérdeztem.

- Temari mellett. Itt mögöttünk - válaszolt Ino.

- Köszi! - én lehuppantam a székre, majd elővettem a cuccaimat. Időközben mindenki megérkezett és mindenki bemutatkozott.

- Milyen óra is lesz most? - kérdeztem. Kicsit zavaró volt, hogy mindenki a mi asztalunk köré gyűlt.

- Biológia. Érdekes lesz, meglátod - mondta Kiba.

- Miért?

- Mert Jiraiya-sensei tanítja - válaszolt Ino, miközben Kibához bújt.

- És mi van vele? - értetlenkedtem.

- Majd meglátod - mondta Gaara. Pont ekkor csengettek. Mindenki a helyére ment és bejött egy perverzen vigyorgó hapek.

- Sziasztok! - köszönt a sensei.  
- Jó napot Jiraiya sensei!  
- A mai ór...Áh! Csak nem egy új tanuló? - kérdezte és odajött hozzám.  
- De. Miyának hívnak - mondtam.  
- Én Jiraiya-sensei vagyok - mondta és közben perverzen vigyorgott.  
- Nos… a mai órán a szex a téma - közölte és közben visszament a tanári asztalhoz.  
- Mint minden órán - mondta Naruto.  
- Pontosan! Helyes megállapítás. Ebből látszik, hogy te figyelsz órán. 5-ös.  
- Látod? Mondtuk, hogy érdekes lesz. Itt nem fogsz unatkozni. Az tutkó - sugta a mellettem ülő Temari.  
- Jesszus! Hova kerültem? - kérdeztem suttogva.  
- Egy diliházba. De nyugi! A tizenegyedikeseket még nem is ismered - mondta.  
- Szóval gyerekek. Hoztam nektek egy szemléltető filmet - vigyorgott perverzen, miközben betett egy filmet a DVD-lejátszóba. Amikor a film elkezdődött, az összes fiú szeme felcsillant és úgy csorgatták a nyálukat, mintha egy éve nem láttak volna kaját. Mi lányok pedig vörösödve sülyedtünk a pad alá.  
- Kapcsolja már ki ezt a pornót! - visította Sakura.  
- Dehogy kapcsolom. Most jön a legjobb rész.  
Temari és én összenéztünk és egyszerre fejeltük le a padot. Lee annyira nézte a filmet, hogy még a padból is kiesett. Amikor vége lett a Biosz órának, a lányokkal kimentünk az udvarra.  
- Na, Miya. Te melyik szakkörre mész? - kérdezte Sakura.  
- Úszásra. Imádok úszni - mosolyogtam, de a lányok feje elsápadt - Valami rosszat mondtam? - kérdeztem.  
- Nem, csak az iskola rémei is úszásra járnak - mondta Ten.  
- Az iskola rémei? - értetlenkedtem.  
- Aha. Van egy banda. Úgy nevezik magukat, hogy Akatsuki. De ha te is mész úszni, akkor én is. Én is nagyon szeretek úszni csak eddig nem akartam menni egyedül - mondta Hinata.  
- Csak nem olyan rémesek. Majd csak kibírjuk valahogy - legyintettem kezemmel.  
- Most láthatod Őket, ha akarod - Ino  
- Mivan? - kérdeztem.  
- Ott vannak - mutat egy bandára Temari.  
- Te szent ég. Hogy néznek ki ezek? Cápa, káposzta és ott van egy kaszás paraszt is - néztem Őket kiguvadt szemekkel, amit Ők valószínűleg észre is vettek, mert engem néztek vigyorogva.  
- A cápa név szerint Kisame, a káposzta Zetsu, a kaszás paraszt pedig Hidan, és ahogy elnézem éppen téged mér végig vigyorogva. Aztán ott van még az a pircienges. Ő a bandavezér. Őt Peinnek hívják. Akkor az a fekete hajú Itachi, a maszkos Kakuzu, a másik maszkos, aki egy nyalókával rohangál és egy 5 éves értelmiségi szintjén áll az Tobi, a vörös hajú, aki azt hiszi, hogy nem látjuk, hogy a szeme sarkából téged stíröl az Sasori, a szőke hosszú hajú, aki leplezni se próbálja, hogy téged bámul az Deidara és az Akatsuki egyetlen női tagja Konan - sorolta a tagokat Temari.  
- Azt hiszem nem lett volna szabad úszásra jelentkeznem - nyeltem egyet.  
- Basszus! Nekünk nem tesink lesz? - kérdezte Ten.  
- Ajaj, tényleg! Futás! - mondta Ino.  
Eszeveszettül rohantunk az öltözőbe a cuccainkal. Még épp sikerült a csengő elött átöltöznünk. Bementünk a tornaterembe, ahol észrevettem, hogy Peinék is ott vannak és leplezetlenül vigyorognak.  
- Ezek meg mit keresnek itt? - kérdeztem.  
- Halvány fogalmam sincs - válaszolt elsápadva Hinata.

A tornasorban álltunk, amikor Gai-sensei hatalmas sebességgel rohant be a tesiterembe. Olyan gyorsan rohant, hogy nem tudott megállni, így sikeresen nekirohant a bordásfalnak, majd elterült a földön. Én csak kiguvadt szemekkel néztem, ahogy ott fekszik. Pár foga ki is esett, a szája nyáladzott és mondott valami értelmetlen hülyeséget. Nem értettem pontosan. Azt hiszem azt mondta, "Nyugi gyerekek, jól vagyok...hihi". Atornasorban álló Lee, érdeklődve nézte apja szerencsétlenkedését, majd hirtelen megvilágosulva felkiálltott.  
- Áhááá, már értem! Ez egy újabb edzésfajta a fogak erősítésére. Várj apa, én is megyek! - ordította csillogó szemekkel, de úgy, ahogy csak a torkán kifért, majd kiment az ajtón. Pár perc múlva őrülten rohant be, majd ő is nekivágodott a bordádfalhoz. Pár foga neki is kisesett és eljátszotta ugyanazt, mint az apja. A sarokban álló Akatsuki-banda jót röhögött ezen az egészen. Én még mindig nagy szemeket meresztve álltam. Hirtelen azonban Gai-sensei felugrott és üvöltözni kezdett.  
- Lee, most nagyon csalódtam benned! Nem úgy csináltad, mint én! Neked nem ugyanazok a fogaid hullottak ki! Ez azt bizonyítja, hogy nem ugyanúgy csináltad - ordított, majd a semmiből előkapott egy péklapátot és irgalmatlanúl tarkonvágta vele a fiát, aki elterült a földön.  
Shikamru és Suigetsu sikeresen felvakarták Leet a földről, mire az az apja felé kezdett el rohanni.  
- Ohh… apa! Bocsáss meg, amiért nem tudtam pontosan leutánozni! - sírt, majd Gai-sensei karjaiba vetette magát.  
- Ohh… fiam! Sajnálom, de meg kell tennem! - bőgte el magát Ő is - Bűntetésből 200 kör futás! - ordította, mire Lee hevesen bólogatott, majd futni kezdett.  
- Nos, mint látjátok a két osztálynak mostantól együtt lesz testnevelésórája, mert jövőre ti - itt ránk mutatott - fogjátok ballagtatni a tizenkettedigeseket és szeretnénk, ha összebarátkoznátok. Tehát az első órán még csak kidobózni fogunk, de a másodig órán, majd duplán megdolgoztatlak titeket. Két csapat lesz. A két csapat vegyesen lesz és én választom ki a csapatokat. Első csapat: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Deidara, Itachi, Pein, Sasori, Hidan, Suigetsu, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Kabuto és Miya - sorolta a neveket és amikor az én nevemet mondta, az Akatsuki tagok, akik hozzánk kerültek elvigyorodtak.  
- Remek! A bátyámmal leszek egy csapatban - dühöngött Sasuke.  
- Befogod, vagy levágom a fütykösödet öcsi - fenyegette Itachi Sasuket, mire az befogta.  
- Második csapat: Karin, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Konan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Kisame, Juugo, Chouji, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro és Lee!  
- Jaj, de jó! Zetsu-sannal kerűltem egy csapatba - örvendezett Tobi  
- Marhára – mondta Zetsu.  
- Válasszátok szét a termet kétfelé! - utasított minket Gai-sensei.  
Gyorsan pár paddal szétválasztottuk a termet.  
- Miya! Tök jó, hogy egy csapatba kerültünk - rohant felém vigyorogva Suigetsu.  
- Igen! Csodás - mondtam.  
- Te vagy az új lány, igaz? - hallottam egy hangot a hátam mögül.  
Megfordultam és az egész Akatsuki bandával találtam magam szemben. Csak egy nem volt ott. Ő éppen Leet kergette, aki nagyban menekült előle, miközben olyanokat ordibált, hogy ki akarja szedni a vesémet és le akarja borotválni a szemöldökömet.  
- I...Igen - dadoktam.  
-Szia! Én Hidan vagyok! Ők itt Deidara, Itachi, Pein, Zetsu, Konan, Sasori, Kisame, a majmunk: Tobi és az aki éppen azt a düllettszemű hülyegyereket kergeti, az Kakuzu - mutatta be Őket Hidan.  
- Ő… Hali! - köszöntem, miközben zavartan mosolyogtam - Én Miya vagyok.  
A beszélgetésünket a tanár szakította félbe.  
- Oké. Mindenki álljon fel a pályára - mondta, mi pedig elhelyezkedtünk a pályán.  
Sasori és Deidara közvetlen mellém álltak, így mindkét oldalon szorosan mellettem állt valaki, ráadásul azok fiúk voltak, így eléggé elvörösödtem. Gai-sensei kihozott egy labdát, amit a levegőbe dobott. Hidan kapta el és rögtön ki is dobta vele Choujit, aki ezután leült a padra. Tobi nem csinált mást, mint a pálya közepén futkosott, ami engem nagyon idegesített. Most az én kezemben volt a labda és eldöntöttem, hogy kidobom azt a majmot. Felemeltem a kezem és teljes erőből a fejének vágtam. Tobi elterült a földön a többiek meg vihogtak.

- Telibe! - üvöltötte el magát Suigetsu.

- Szép volt, kislány! – röhögött Hidan.  
- Látom baleset történt. Ki dobta fejbe? - kérdezte Gai sensei a többiek pedig rám mutattak – Helyes. Csak így tovább! - dicsért meg.  
- Helyes? De mi van, ha valami baja esett? - kérdeztem.  
- Nyugi, semmi baja. Csak tetteti magát - nyugtatott Sasori és átölelte a vállamat, ami Hidannak egyáltalán nem tetszett. Én persze pirultam.  
- Oké, Tobi! Ne tettesd magad, hanem kellj fel és ülj le a padra! - mondta Gai-sensei, de a fiú meg se moccant. Most már tényleg kezdtem aggódni. Konan odament Tobihoz és elkezdett üvöltözni.  
- Tobi! Ha nem kelsz fel, kitépem a beledet! - ordította, mire az rögtön felpattant. Itachi megfogta és belehajította a tornaterem egyik sarkában lévő kukába.  
- Rendben. Mehettek átöltözni. Az órának vége - mondta Gai-sensei, mi pedig bementünk az öltözőbe.


End file.
